<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shoplifting at the 99th precinct by ineedmoresleepseriously</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947879">Shoplifting at the 99th precinct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmoresleepseriously/pseuds/ineedmoresleepseriously'>ineedmoresleepseriously</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine Nine, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), NBC - Fandom, b99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Brooklyn, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Soft Jake Peralta, b99 - Freeform, brooklyn 99 - Freeform, brooklyn nine nine - Freeform, jake is baby, jake peralta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmoresleepseriously/pseuds/ineedmoresleepseriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I guess so.”<br/>“I’m actually friends with a car thief. I helped him turn his life around and he nearly became a cop too. I could be Dr Phil, honestly.”<br/>“Bullshit!” Rosa shouted from her desk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, JakexA, jakexamy - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting down at his desk, Jake let out a long sigh. Today was definitely not his day. He had lost a 1kg bag of cocaine, the primary evidence for a huge drug case he was working and he had a fight with Amy. It was a stupid argument, about noting really, but it still hurt him to see Amy upset over something he had said. He glanced over at Charles’ desk but he wasn’t there.<br/>
‘Weird,’ he thought. Charles was usually the first one in after lunch break, so where was he?<br/>
Just then Amy and Rosa came rushing in, talking quickly.</p><p>“Woah, are you guys okay?” He jumped up from his chair.</p><p>“Not now Jake.” Amy snapped back at him before entering Holt’s office.</p><p>“I was just asking if you were okay babe.” Jake was hurt. Why did Amy get so mad? They had a small fight but Amy was acting ridiculously. He furrowed his eyebrows and sat back down heavily.<br/>
Charles came in next, with a kid in handcuffs. She looked about 15 and had a scowl on her face. Charles sat the girl down on the chair next to his desk, removed the cuffs and started tapping away at his computer. The kid glared at the floor so hard Jake wouldn’t have been surprised if lasers started shooting out her eyes.<br/>
Jake made his way to Charles’ desk careful to avoid the girl’s nasty gaze and kicked his chair lightly to get his attention.</p><p>“Hey Jake!”</p><p>“Uh hey. What’s she in for?”</p><p>“I caught her shoplifting in the bodega down the street when I was getting stuff for dinner. They have the best pickled pig foot there, no where else has…” Jake grimaced.</p><p>“I’m gonna have to stop you there buddy. What’s her name?” Charles grinned and got back to work.</p><p>“Maddi Bradfield. She’s been caught by the 64 for graffiti and pickpocketing a couple times so is on parole”</p><p>“Want me to put her in the holding cell?”</p><p>“What?” the girl spoke. “with all the criminals? Are you mad?” She looked almost scared for a second then went back to glowering at the ground.</p><p>“You’re in a precinct full of police officers, you think they would beat up a kid for no reason.” Jake reasoned. The girl glanced up for a second before looking back at her worn out sneakers.</p><p>“I guess it couldn’t hurt, it’ll give me time to finish up my paper work. Go on then”</p><p>Jake gave the girl a gentle push into the holding cell.<br/>
“I won’t run off.” She murmured quietly. “Please I don’t want to go in there.”</p><p>“They won’t hurt you kid.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Jake sighed and shut the cell door, steering her towards the benches just outside. He sat down and motioned for her to do the same.</p><p>“Look Maddi, I know they seem scary, but they aren’t that bad.” She exhaled sharply and pulled up her sleeve showing a large scar running from her elbow to her wrist.</p><p>“A perp did that last time I was in a holding cell.” A tear slipped down her face. “He pinned me against the wall and… and he grabbed...” She sobbed quietly into her sleeve until Jake squeezed her gently.</p><p>“Hey, hey. It’s okay. Breathe. You are very brave for telling me that,” Jake pulled Maddi’s sleeve back down and stood back up. “you aren’t going in there.”</p><p>“Really!” She exclaimed, “Oh, thank you.” She mumbled the last part, and kicked the floor, scuffing her already very scuffed sneakers.<br/>
He led her over to his desk and shook his head in answer to Boyle’s questioning look.</p><p>“Lemme tell you something. Not all criminals are awful people. They make bad, and sometimes questionable decisions but in the end, they are just people.”<br/>
Maddi slumped down on her chair, wiped her face and shrugged. </p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p>“I’m actually friends with a car thief. I helped him turn his life around and he nearly became a cop too. I could be Dr Phil, honestly.”</p><p>“Bullshit!” Rosa shouted from her desk.<br/>
Maddi raised an eyebrow, “You’re friends with a criminal? You’re a cop.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, what can I say. I’m charming.” Maddi stifled a laugh, covering her face with her purple hoodie. Jake smiled at that and nudged the girl’s arm.</p><p>“Got you to smile.”</p><p>“I’m not smiling, you’re…you’re looking upside down.” Maddi stuttered. Jake let out a laugh and soon Maddi joined in.<br/>
Amy walked past and her eyes widened. Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him. </p><p>“Ames, this is Maddi. I got her to smile. Maddi, this is Amy, my amazing wife.” Amy looked lovingly at her husband, past disputes forgotten.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jake murmured, looking up at her. She sighed.</p><p>“I am too.”<br/>
Maddi sat back in her chair with a loud sigh.</p><p>“Did I miss something?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thank you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you all so much for the hits and kudos it means a lot x</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please give me tips on how to improve my writing. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>